Dirty Game
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Sólo Gakuto sabe acorralarlo así y exitosamente. Dirty Pair.


Wow, tanto tiempo sin escribir en el fandom de pot... Que sentimiento 8D (?)

Prince of tennis no me pertenece.

Pareja: Dirty Pair (Yuushi/Gakuto)

Advertencias: si no saben interpretar el título y el rating, bueno... contiene escenas explícitas, pero sin llegar a ser sexo del convencional.

* * *

**Dirty Game**

Sus dedos se entrelazaron, juntando su mano derecha con la izquierda. Sentía algo de frío, pero la primavera lentamente iba calentando al clima y lo hacía más agradable. Gakuto observó sus manos unidas, tratando de darse calor, cuando un par de brazos lo rodearon, apegándose un cuerpo alto a su espalda.

-¿Qué haces? -murmuró Yuushi, su aliento cálido rozando su oreja.

Gakuto se estremeció y sonrió, mirando hacia arriba, por encima de su hombro.

-¡Te estaba esperando, Yuushi! -se quejó e infló los cachetes, a lo que el prodigio sonrió, besando su cabeza.

-Ah, entiendo -musitó apoyando el mentón en el hombro del acróbata, suspirando.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándolo de nuevo.

Yuushi se encogió de hombros.

-Hace frío... -dijo bajito, dejando que su voz grave y ridículamente sensual se derramase sobre el oído del más pequeño, quien soltó un pequeño respingo que camufló rápidamente.

-Vamos entonces -lo apuró zafándose de su abrazo y echó a correr.

Yuushi sonrió, observando como se alejaba con la chalina ondeando tras él.

Tenían la costumbre de ir a la casa de Gakuto a almorzar los lunes y los jueves ya desde la secundaria y la mantuvieron al ingresar a la preparatoria, si bien estuvieron en clases distintas. Continuaron siendo buenos amigos, aunque Yuushi bien sabía que esa amistad difería bastante de lo convencional.

-Mhh Yushiii~ -ronroneó Gakuto cuando la película estaba a la mitad, acurrucándose más en su costado-. Ya dejemos esta mierda...

Yuushi rodó los ojos.

-Me gusta esta película -replicó sin poner pausa, viendo como los protagonistas se besaban apasionadamente bajo la lluvia.

Gakuto rodó los ojos.

-Podríamos estar haciendo lo mismo -susurró y el prodigio alzó una ceja.

-Pero no está lloviendo.

Gakuto resopló, sentándose en su regazo. Yuushi retuvo su sonrisa entretenida.

-¿Qué haces? -musitó tranquilo y Gakuto se inclinó hacia él, apenas rozando sus labios.

-Juego -se rió coqueto y lentamente comenzó a restregarse contra él.

Yuushi se mordió el labio, conociendo bien ese juego. "Qué juego?" era su respuesta usual y Gakuto sonreía con malicia, apretando su pelvis contra la entrepierna del más grande.

-Un juego muy divertido -susurró luego de un rato, deslizándose hasta el suelo.

Yuushi instintivamente abrió un poco las piernas y el acróbata se acomodó entre ellas, relamiéndose. Sí, un juego muy divertido, pensó Yuushi y tragó, odiando cómo Gakuto era capaz de descolocarlo en cuestión de segundos. El pelirrojo no le desviaba la mirada, siempre con era sonrisa felina, mientras le bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, desabrochándolo. Luego de un rato logró liberar su miembro semierecto y Yuushi retiene un jadeo y apreta los puños, mirando atento como el pelirrojo lentamente lo masturbaba, poniéndolo cada vez más duro. Soltó un ruidito, sintiéndose acorralado, y Gakuto se anotó otra victoria.

Gakuto 1, película 0.

Sin dar lugar a mayores miramientos, acercó su rostro a la entrepierna del prodigión, quien gimió bajito su nombre. Se relamió una última vez antes de pegar sus labios a su glande, deleitándose en el gruñido ahogado que soltó su /amigo/. Separó lentamente sus labios, dejando que su lengua se colase entre ellos y acariciase el falo de Yuushi, bajando por toda su extensión hasta la base, volviendo a subir al rato. Lo sostuvo de la base con una mano y con la libre comenzó a acariciar sus testículos, sabiendo perfectamente que el prodigio amaba que hiciese eso. A Yuushi le /encantaba/ ese tipo de caricias.

Su boca mientras tanto se ocupó de estimular más la punta de su miembro, succionando levemente ante de engullirselo. No por completo, porque no le entraba todo a la boca y Gakuto no era muy fanático del deepthroat, pero lo suficiente para tenerlo dentro de su caliente y húmeda cavidad, teniendo al chico de lentes gimiendo bajito, aferrándose al borde del sofá con ambas manos, procurando no tocarle el pelo a Gakuto, ya que sabía que al acróbata aquello no le hacía ni pisca de gracia.

-Ahh, Gakuto... -gimió el más grande y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

El aludido sonrió para sus adentros, apretando más los labios mientras aceleraba sus movimientos, estimulando a su compañero que ya no podía aguantarse mas, gimiendo entrecortadamente. Sentía que estaba cerca, debatiéndose entre alejarse y hacerlo terminar con sus manos, o recibir su semilla en su boca, pero antes de poder tomar una decisión, la segunda opción tuvo lugar, con Yuushi gimiendo largamente mientras se venía sobre la lengua de Gakuto. Este tragó por pura sorpresa, cerrando los ojos y arrugando la nariz al separarse. Yuushi se quedó tendido sobre el sofá, jadeando rendido.

-¿Ya? -bufó Gakuto pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca y Yuushi asintió, aún agitado.

-S-sí... -farfulló y se quedó con los ojos cerrados, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-No duraste nada...

-Cállate.

Gakuto soltó una carcajada y le acomodó el pantalón, sentándose luego en su regazo. Yuushi lo miró con los ojos apenas entreabiertos y alzó una ceja. Gakuto sonreía divertido, inclinándose hacia el más grande, juntando sus bocas en un beso perezoso, mordiéndolo.

-Me gustó -murmuró el prodigio cuando se separaron y Gakuto asintió, riéndose.

-Ya sabía.

Yuushi se rió, rodando los ojos.


End file.
